It is known to install a distributor within a manifold or header of a heat exchanger such as an evaporator to more uniformly distribute refrigerant within the header. More uniform distribution provides for more uniform temperature across the heat exchanger which improves overall performance of the heat exchanger. However, a disadvantage of known distributor configurations is that the high velocity jets of refrigerant emitted by the known distributors impinge on the interior surface of the header and cause undesirable noise.